This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for gaging and locating two pieces of an assembly having an opening of fixed dimension within a piece forming the assembly. More particularly, the invention is a go-no-go gage and locator including a method that may be performed as a single-hand operation.
Numerous types of locating pins are known in the prior art as operable to support a part on a machine or position two parts together in an assembly operation. These locating pins are often used in conjunction with a gage or gage plate for determining proper spacing of openings, opening size and location of the openings within the parts to be assembled. Generally, the process of measuring and temporarily assembling parts during production is at least a two-step process.
Locating pins are often round and have a relieved configuration. A typical locating pin is the Ball Lock Pin manufactured by Carr Lane and available on the Internet at the Carr Lane website. These pins, as with most lock pins, have a large handle for gripping and activating the locking balls located at the lower end of the shank. These lock pins maintain a locked position until released by pushing a button located in the handle. The button moves the center spindle forward to allow the locking balls to retract into a radial groove. Although these locking pins have positive locking, the locking action is only as strong as the friction between the locking ball surface and the part. This surface area is at best minimal and limited to the point of the locking ball contacting the surface of the part. A further disadvantage is the large handle that prevents use of the locking pin in tight quarters within a minimal area. Since activation of the locking pin requires releasing a button located on the top of the handle, this combination of a large handle and uppermost the top of the handle, this combination of a large handle and uppermost release mechanism requires a large amount of vertical space to effectuate the pin.
Other locating pins are generally formed of a bushing and an actuatable ball lock. This locating pin combination requires accurate placement of a receiver bushing within one part for cooperation with ball lock that generally is screwed in to the bushing. Such locating pins require at least a two-step process and a two-hand operation to successfully locate and temporarily engage the parts within an assembly.
Gages, such as limit gagesxe2x80x94or go no-go gagesxe2x80x94are expensive and time consuming to manufacture because each end must be manufactured to precise dimensions within certain tolerances. This additional tooling also adds expense and time to the assembly operation.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for placing either individually or in combination a locator and/or a go no-go gage operation or methodology. The apparatus of the present invention forms a combined locating pin with optional hold-down mechanisms and gage for supporting and measuring two pieces of an assembly. The method for using the apparatus includes measuring an opening within each piece of the assembly using the limit gage portion of the apparatus and then locating the pieces together to form a temporary assembly using the gage as the shank of the locating pin portion of the apparatus.
The apparatus includes a handle and a shank extending from the handle. The shank is formed of a mid-section and a lower locking section. A shaft extending from the handle, through the mid-section, to the locking section, rotatably connects the handle and locking section. The handle is formed with a low profile and activates the locking mechanism by push down or rotation along a horizontal plane. This allows the use of the locking pin in tighter areas than the previously known locking pins. The mid-section and locking section have matching cam surfaces that, upon rotation, form a large surface area in contact with and sandwiching the assembly, providing a positive lock of the assembly while restricting 5 degrees of freedom of the pieces to each other and the assembly. The entire apparatus is spring loaded or spring-biased and comprises either a locked (i.e. closed) or unlocked position.
In order to use the locating pin and gage apparatus, the mid-section of the shank forms a limit gage and has an outer diameter of a fixed dimension for measuring an opening within at least one piece, and more preferably at least two pieces, of the assembly. If the diameter of each opening is within the predetermined limit set for the openings, then the handle of the apparatus is rotated in either direction, correspondingly rotating the lower locking section and causing the locking section to contact the lower piece, effectively temporarily and positively locking the assembly together. Additionally, since the low profile handle effectively temporarily locks the assembly together by horizontally rotation, the locking of the assembly may be successfully performed with a single hand of the user. As such, the user may perform multiple gaging and temporary locking steps with a multiple supply of the invention at one time.
In addition, the present invention further provides and discloses an apparatus and method for locating, adjusting, and/or locking a variety of household, commercial, and industrial mechanisms and applications. For example, the present invention may have particular application for use as a locator, locking mechanism, quick release mechanism or other hold down for use in automotive, aerospace, marine, rail, transportation vehicles or other devices that would benefit from a system to facilitate secure and fast locking/unlocking of equipment, including seat adjustment, child and safety equipment, cargo applications or the like. Such applications may further include cargo restraints and hold-downs for the placement and transport of luggage and equipment in vehicles, luggage racks, tailgates, lift-gates, beds, liners, all of which may encompass adjustable and/or locking features. Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains from reading the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.